


Smetti di piangere

by AkaneMikael



Series: Odi et amo [5]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M, POV Liam, POV Noel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: 'Ora è il muro delle meraviglie ed è diventato qualcosa di così grandioso, complesso e meraviglioso da essere infinito.Lui e le sue fragilità, il suo coraggio incosciente, la sua forza contrastante. Ogni capriccio, ogni decisione, ogni errore.Piano piano amo tutto di lui.'Noel e Liam sono totalmente abbandonati uno all'altro, in un amore finalmente ammesso e vissuto a pieno, anche se è totalmente sbagliato. Ma arriva un momento in cui Noel si sveglia dall'incanto e decide che è ora di smettere perché non gli basta quello che ha e sa che non può avere di più.
Relationships: Liam - Relationship, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: Odi et amo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005930
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Smetti di piangere

**Author's Note:**

> la fic è la numero 5 della serie Odi et amo. Noel e Liam ormai sono alla deriva nella loro relazione malata ed insana di effettivo incesto, ma ormai sono così presi che non riescono a frenarsi. Fino a che Noel decide che è ora, che non si può più continuare in quel modo. In un estremo momento di lucidità riprende la situazione in mano, ma è la cosa più difficile e dolorosa che abbia mai fatto. Liam non lo accetterà mai. Ascoltando attentamente diversi live di Stop crying your heart our ho notato che in due live in due periodi diversi Liam e Noel cambiano molto leggermente i versi rispetto a quel che sono, è una cosa che hanno notato i fans nei commenti e facendo attenzione poi era vero, così ho deciso di usare questa cosa nella fic. Dopo di questa ne rimane un’altra, poi sarà completata la serie. Buona lettura. Baci Akane.

# SMETTI DI PIANGERE

#  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf_akane/oasis/gallaghers2.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf_akane/oasis/gallaghers3.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf_akane/oasis/gallaghers4.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf_akane/oasis/gallaghers6.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf_akane/oasis/gallaghers26.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf_akane/oasis/gallaghers28.gif)

"Aspetta  
Resisti  
Non essere impaurito  
Non cambierai mai ciò che è stato ed è andato

Possa il tuo sorriso (possa il tuo sorriso)  
Brillare (brillare)  
Non essere impaurito (non essere impaurito)  
che Il tuo destino possa tenerti caldo  
Perché tutte le stelle  
Stanno scomparendo  
prova solo a non preoccuparti  
Le rivedrai un giorno  
Prendi ciò che ti serve  
E va per la tua strada  
E smettila di piangere con tutto il tuo cuore  
Alzati (alzati)  
Su (su)  
Perché sei spaventato? (Io non sono spaventato)  
Non cambierai mai  
ciò che è stato ed è andato  
Perché tutte le stelle  
Stanno scomparendo  
prova solo a non preoccuparti  
Le rivedrai un giorno  
Prendi ciò che ti serve  
E va per la tua strada  
E smettila di piangere con tutto il tuo cuore

Perché tutte le stelle  
Stanno scomparendo  
prova solo a non preoccuparti  
Le rivedrai un giorno  
Prendi ciò che ti serve  
E va per la tua strada  
E smettila di piangere con tutto il tuo cuore

Siamo tutti noi stelle  
Stiamo scomparendo  
prova solo a non preoccuparti  
Ci rivedrai un giorno  
Prendi ciò che ti serve  
E va per la tua strada  
E smettila di piangere con tutto il tuo cuore  
Smettila di piangere con tutto il tuo cuore  
Smettila di piangere con tutto il tuo cuore  
Smettila di piangere con tutto il tuo cuore  
Smettila di piangere con tutto il tuo cuore"

[\- Stop crying your heart out - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QyVil0dwhk)

/Noel/

“Ad un certo punto abbiamo perso il controllo.  
Finché non l’abbiamo ripreso.   
O meglio io l’ho ripreso.   
Liam non l’ha mai accettato. 

È una necessità.  
Non riesco a fare a meno di lui, della sua bocca, delle sue mani, del suo corpo.   
È una droga.  
Lui si fa di merda, ed io non è che ne faccia a meno, ma la mia droga peggiore, quella che mi crea più dipendenza è lui.   
Non riesco a smettere di farmelo e visto che ne necessito un sacco da sobrio, mi sbrigo a bere o farmi per avere la scusa. Quando sono fatto vado senza freni, non me ne importa. Ho la scusa.  
Chi ci sta intorno non sa fino a che punto arriviamo, davanti a loro giochiamo con dei baci e qualche coccola, ma è sempre in un accezione di gioco, tipo quando lui mi palpeggia e mi molesta oppure se dobbiamo provocare qualcuno per qualche motivo.  
Una volta ci siamo messi in testa di finire in prima pagina su ogni giornale, così mi sono limonato il ragazzino.  
L’idea è stata sua, ma visto che c’era un motivo dietro, l’ho fatto senza stordirmi. C’era un perché.   
E siamo finiti su tutte le copertine dei giornali.  
Per giorni tutti hanno parlato solo di noi, i fratelli incestuosi.   
Ma trattandosi di noi era tutto un gioco, tutto qualcosa di accettabile e normale nella nostra follia estrema, nel nostro modo incomprensibile di vivere le cose.   
Però è stato incredibile.  
È stato lì, quando mi ha messo la lingua in bocca ed io gliel’ho succhiata davanti a tutti consapevole che ci stavano fotografando, che ho capito cosa volevo nel profondo di me.  
Voglio poter vivere libero e fare tutto ciò che voglio con lui.   
Voglio vivere questo amore.  
Perché io lo amo.  
E non nel modo in cui si amano i fratelli, nel modo in cui si ama un ragazzo.   
Lo amo disperatamente e voglio poter essere libero di farlo apertamente, ma so perfettamente che è impossibile.  
Che finchè siamo Liam e Noel degli Oasis è tutto concesso perché niente è reale, non con noi. Non con Liam.   
Però nel momento in cui smettiamo e lo facciamo sempre, anche giù dal palco, nel nostro privato... è finita. Facciamo prima ad ucciderci.  
Non esiste uno scenario simile, ma Liam non lo capisce, non riesco a fargli capire che siamo protetti dal nostro essere star, ma che se lo faremo al di là di questo, saremo morti. Ce lo concedono solo perché siamo i fratelli Gallagher degli Oasis. 

Maturando questa consapevolezza, cerco di riprendere il controllo. Lento e di malumore perché non è quello che voglio.  
Voglio tornare a fare l’amore con lui, voglio tornare a baciarlo in ogni angolo, voglio fare qualsiasi cosa vogliamo.  
Sono riluttante a tornare in me e per farlo devo limitare le cose che mi sballano, posso farlo solo io, non lo posso imporre a Liam. Ma quando realizza che sto prendendo di nuovo le distanze e che mi faccio di meno per essere più in me, scoppia il putiferio. È solo uno dei tanti, ma il primo dell’inizio della fine.   
\- Si può sapere che diavolo ti succede? Non ti basta più la merda che prendi? Basta cambiare spacciatore, sai? - Lui senza i suoi stramaledetti peli sulla lingua, solo sulla faccia dove gli stanno dannatamente bene.   
Ecco, ci siamo, penso. Ed ora come glielo faccio capire?   
Comincio a tamburellare le dita nervoso nella gamba e mi mordo il labbro, poi scuoto la testa e mi decido. Tanto in ogni caso sarà un disastro, perciò qualunque cosa dirò cambierà poco.   
\- No Liam, è solo che semplicemente non mi basta più. - Silenzio. Lui mi fissa e per un momento sono sconvolto dal fatto che non urli. Così continuo su questo piano, esasperato, insofferente, pieno di dolore.   
Forse semplicemente sincero. - Voglio di più. - Continuo.   
\- Ma cosa... cosa ne sai di cosa vuoi se sei sempre fatto? - Cerca di averne ragione usando questo trucco. Sorrido disilluso.   
\- Funzionava all’inizio. È vero che approfittavo di farmi di qualche merda per avere la scusa di togliere i freni, ma resta che lo volevo. La droga era solo il mio coraggio. - Liam si mette la mano in tasca e mi tira un sacchetto tutto avvolto su sé stesso, dentro immagino cosa ci sia.   
\- Beh, toh, rollati una intanto! - Io scuoto la testa e glielo rilancio indietro, sbuffo e mi strofino il viso mentre dondolo avanti ed indietro. Mi sembra di impazzire. Mi accendo una sigaretta.  
\- Non mi basta più Liam. Voglio essere libero di stare con te nel nostro modo malato. È vero che è malato, ma è ciò che siamo. E possiamo esserlo solo perché siamo in questo contesto protetto. Siamo le star degli Oasis, tutti sanno che siamo matti e ci giustificano. Se continueremo questa cosa fra noi anche al di fuori, lì saranno dolori. -   
Liam salta su dalla poltrona e inizia a gesticolare come un matto, lancia sia la Maria che gli occhiali scuri.   
\- Chi cazzo se ne frega, possiamo essere liberi quanto vogliamo anche al di fuori della vita da star! - torna il bambino capriccioso di un tempo, quello che mi mandava in bestia. Ma è la prima volta che parliamo di questa cosa fra noi apertamente, senza fingere che sia un gioco oppure l’alcool o le pasticche.   
\- Lo sai che non è così. Anche se non ci piace, viviamo in questa società e sarà sbagliata, ma per loro siamo noi ad esserlo. Dobbiamo adattarci, Liam. - E lo dico con dolore, col cuore che si straccia in mille pezzi. Lui a questo punto dà letteralmente di matto, non l’ho mai visto in queste condizioni.  
Io e lui siamo sempre due matti quando litighiamo, ma questa volta Liam è come se fosse da ricovero.   
Inizia a spaccare tutto quello che c’è in giro e si ferisce da solo iniziando a picchiare la testa contro il muro. Rimango basito per un attimo, fino a che non lo prendo da dietro, lo stringo con le braccia e lo fermo prima che si spacchi davvero.   
Liam ha comunque molta forza e cerca di liberarsi, strattona e per poco ci riesce, così devo buttarmi giù con lui sopra e lo stringo con tutte le mie forze. Liam grida come in una crisi di nervi in piena regola, poi lentamente si ferma ed è come se perdesse le forze e la voglia di vivere.   
C’è questo silenzio che cala e così dopo diversi istanti che sembra ci divori, glielo dico.  
Perché voglio che lo sappia, prima di porre fine a tutto.  
Ho bisogno che capisca quanto è vero, perché non l’ho mai detto, ho sempre fatto finta di nulla oppure ho usato le canzoni facendo finta che fossero per altri.   
\- Liam, ti amo davvero. Ed io così non ce la faccio più. -   
Questo è il colpo di grazia, perché fra le mie braccia lo sento tremare e scuotersi, così gli tocco il viso con le dita perché sono praticamente steso sotto di lui e non lo vedo.  
Le sue guance sono bagnate, i suoi occhi sono pieni di lacrime.   
Non ha mai pianto.   
Il cuore si strazia e piango anche io con lui, mentre lo lascio e lo aiuto a girarsi perché si stenda sopra di me. Si rifugia a pancia in giù, contro il mio corpo, contro il mio collo.   
Forse sarà l’unico momento in tutta la nostra esistenza che siamo uguali, che proviamo le stesse cose nello stesso momento. Che vogliamo la stessa cosa. Che stiamo male allo stesso modo.   
Forse è l’unico momento in cui ci capiamo.   
Piangiamo insieme e lo stringo e lui si schiaccia su di me e singhiozza.   
Non dimenticherò mai questo momento nemmeno fra cinquant’anni.   
Non servono parole, mentre mi distrugge il suo cuore a pezzi, mentre lo piange fuori.   
Non piangere. Non piangere fuori il tuo cuore.  
Non disperarti, Liam.   
È un mondo di merda, una vita di merda. Ma non siamo stati forse felici mentre facevamo musica e conquistavamo il mondo?  
Non abbiamo forse avuto qualcosa che altri non hanno?  
Non siamo stati forse felici?   
Non abbiamo anche ritrovato noi stessi?   
Io ho trovato te, tu hai trovato me fino a questo punto. Fino ad amarci in modo malato e sbagliato.   
Forse siamo sempre stato storti, deviati si nasce. Lui era ossessionato da me da sempre, io scappavo da lui ma credo di aver sempre avuto qualcosa di diverso, credo di aver sempre provato qualcosa che non dovevo e scappavo per questo. Odiarlo era più facile.   
Non lo so, ma non possiamo più andare avanti così.  
\- Prima o poi gli Oasis finiranno, prima o poi saremo normali come altri, prima o poi non saremo più giustificati a baciarci e perdere il controllo. Dobbiamo accettare la realtà che non siamo liberi. Nessuno è realmente libero. -   
\- Andiamocene via per sempre. Spariamo dalla faccia della Terra. Nascondiamoci, cambiamo identità, nessuno ci troverà mai. Viviamo come cazzo ci pare. - Dice poi disperato e con speranza, alza la testa e mi guarda. Io sorrido dolcemente e gli pulisco il viso pieno di lacrime e muco usando la sua maglia.  
\- Sei sempre così meravigliosamente esagerato. Il mio muro delle meraviglie. - Il muro del desiderio. Era questo il senso di Wonderwall. La pietra del desiderio. Uno dei miei modi contorti per dire quanto lo volevo.   
Ora è il muro delle meraviglie ed è diventato qualcosa di così grandioso, complesso e meraviglioso da essere infinito.  
Lui e le sue fragilità, il suo coraggio incosciente, la sua forza contrastante. Ogni capriccio, ogni decisione, ogni errore.   
Piano piano amo tutto di lui.   
\- Dico sul serio. - Dice ancora deciso. - Andiamocene. - Io però so come andrebbe e sorrido.   
\- Non posso chiederti di sacrificarti. Sei fatto per stare sotto i riflettori, tutto quello che fai attira l’attenzione di qualcuno perché è il tuo essere. -   
È il tuo modo meraviglioso di essere.   
Ma Liam mi bacia e sulla bocca, dice deciso:   
\- Non mollerò. Possiamo continuare quanto vogliamo, possiamo anche andarcene, possiamo essere liberi. Sei solo spaventato, non avrà importanza se avremo ciò che vogliamo. Non aver paura, abbi coraggio, tira fuori le palle, ce la possiamo fare. - Sto zitto e lo ascolto mentre tira fuori ancora una volta la sua enorme passione, steso su di me, io gli carezzo il viso e gli sistemo i capelli lunghi e spettinati, è sempre così bello. Lo sarà sempre.  
Il suo sguardo che ti fa perdere. Forse è stato questo a fregarmi. Un giorno l’ho guardato negli occhi, lì mi sono perso.   
\- Ti amo troppo per rovinarti e farti soffrire. Non sai come sarebbe, non ne hai idea. - A parole è facile, ma quando ci sei dentro ad uno scandalo del genere... o anche come dice lui nasconderci per sempre. Sarebbe vita? Non sarebbe vera libertà nemmeno quella. Saremmo costretti ad essere altri per sempre. Non è possibile, ragazzi.   
\- Non è vita quella... - Dico ancora.   
\- Non avere paura. -   
\- E tu non piangere, non disperarti. Ce la faremo anche questa volta. -   
Non penso di averlo mai guardato in questo modo.   
Amore. Un amore di cui non ho più paura.  
Un amore che non potremo più vivere in questo modo.   
Mai più.   
Perdonami Liam, spero tu continuerai ad amarmi lo stesso, anche se da ora ti farò lentamente impazzire, perché lo so come sei fatto e ti amo proprio per questo.   
Perché sei un estremo appassionato folle figlio di puttana.   
Perdonami, non disperarti, non piangere.”

/Liam/

“Passo gli anni a convincerlo, finchè non mi stufo.   
Ma lotto. Lotto come ho sempre fatto per tutto quello che volevo e che ho avuto, non ho mai avuto nulla con facilità. Ho sempre usato i pugni e la voce. Ho fatto il matto, ho rischiato la vita, non mi sono mai tirato indietro su niente.   
E lotto ancora, come ho già lottato per noi.  
Non ha potuto darmi ciò che volevo solo quando mi ha lasciato.   
Sentirlo ammettere che mi ama, arrendersi a noi, sentirgli dire che vorrebbe noi insieme liberi nel nostro modo malato di volerci... è stato tutto ciò che avevo sempre voluto. Ma poi me l’ha tolto.   
Noel è la persona più testarda del mondo, ma solo io posso vincere su di lui, come ho sempre fatto.  
Da qui in poi non mollo.   
Un po’ ci litigo con rabbia, un po’ lo riempio di giochi più di prima, di coccole, di attenzioni, di modi alla nostra maniera.   
Anche perché dovrebbe spiegarmi come pensa che mollo se mi fa una canzone come Stop crying your heart out. È bravo a far sembrare le canzoni che sono per me, per qualcun altro. Ma io so.   
Sono così concentrato sul convincerlo, che nei live è come se il testo sia stato fatto con una previsione sul nostro futuro, come se Noel sapeva che saremmo arrivati a questo punto e avremmo pensato queste cose e ci saremmo detti queste cose. E sento così tanto questo testo che faccio una leggera modifica su un verso che canto come nell’ultimo ritornello anche nei due precedenti in una supplica continua di avere fede, di non mollare.   
Che un giorno io e lui saremo un reale ‘NOI’.   
E lo canto con rabbia, disperazione ed erotismo, ricordando quanto ci davamo dentro a letto.   
\- Just try not to worry, you'll see US someday. -   
‘Solo cerca di non preoccuparti, un giorno vedrai NOI.’  
Che nei primi ritornelli dovrebbe essere invece ‘un giorno le rivedrai’ riferendosi alle stelle di cui parla nel testo, mentre diventa ‘noi’ solo alla fine, come se Noel ammette che si parla di noi e non di altro. Che è sempre stata una questione su noi due. Siamo davanti ad un pubblico pressoché infinito, tutti sanno alla perfezione ogni nostro testo, ogni parola, ma non me ne frega. Non mollerò, non sono pronto a mollare. Non esiste che mollo.   
Lo fa anche lui con: - ‘Don’t be scared’ - Non spaventarti. Lui risponde cantando nella seconda voce: - ‘I’m not scared’- Non sono spaventato. In questo punto doveva solo ripetere la mia stessa frase come in un eco, dopo cambiavamo in ‘Perché sei spaventato’ e ‘Non sono spaventato’. Questo mi segna nel profondo.   
Ed ha uno sguardo consapevole e strano, quasi felice che ci provo, ma al tempo stesso disilluso.   
Saremo liberi un giorno.  
Un giorno saremo NOI. 

Era l’ultima tappa del tour, l’alba arriva con lui che ancora testardo si è rifugiato in una camera lontano dalla mia. Non si è concesso, lo stronzo sta davvero facendo sul serio.   
Così mi piazzo nell’uscita sul retro e mando via tutti quelli che la prendono. Di solito per noi è normale prendere le uscite sul retro, perciò se voglio beccarlo prima di salire con tutti gli altri nell’aereo di ritorno e poi non vederlo più chissà per quanto, devo farlo ora.   
Con la giacca, gli occhiali scuri belli grandi addosso.   
Lui finalmente arriva, io da dietro la porta gli prendo il braccio e lo tiro verso di me chiudendo la porta con il blocco all’interno della serratura.   
Nessuno passerà di qua.   
Non so nemmeno se siamo realmente al sicuro, se qua nessuno ci guarderà o cosa, ma non me ne frega nemmeno.   
Noel ha un terribile cappello sulla testa e mi guarda stupito che io sia arrivato ad appostarmi.   
\- Ragazzino... - Dice in quel suo modo. Our kid.   
Io sorrido, gli prendo il viso fra le mani, mi allungo su di lui e lo bacio. Ma non è un bacio a stampo, lo violo con la lingua, mi aggrappo a lui, mi intreccio a lui e mi imprimo ogni secondo, ogni momento, ogni istante. Ogni sensazione. Come se sapessi che sarà l’ultimo.   
Dio fa che non sia l’ultimo.   
Quel che provo, quel che sento ora non lo so dire. È potente quanto quello scoppio l’altra volta.   
Se dopo un tour passato ad implorarlo in ogni istante, anche in concerto, non ha funzionato, non credo si possa fare. Io non lo so.   
Ma quando ci separiamo lui mi tira su gli occhiali, mi carezza la guancia con dolcezza e qua capisco che sarà l’ultima volta io e lui insieme così, da fidanzati.   
L’ultimo bacio.   
L’ultima volta. 

Dopo di questo io mi spezzo.   
Mi spezzo in un modo che non mi era mai capitato.   
È come se perdessi la mia ragione di vita.  
Dopo ci mettiamo un po’ a rivederci ed è come se nessuno fosse sicuro, ma io insisto un sacco e Noel finge di avere una crisi d’ispirazione, io so che non è così, ma non mollo e faccio di tutto per tornare. Sono convinto non sia finita, ma è una convinzione che dura poco, perché dopo un po’ realizzo che anche se c’è un altro album, altre canzoni, altri live e tour e lui mi scrive quel capolavoro di Lyala che mi fa capire che mi ama ancora, lui non mi tocca più, non mi considera più, tiene le distanze, in particolare fuori dal palco, nel backstage, nelle feste, nei momenti dove cedeva sempre.   
Cerco di provocarlo, ma finisce che canto con rabbia e dolore e Stop crying, ad un certo punto, non riesco nemmeno a cantarla. Non tutta. Non i pezzi dove io e lui lo dobbiamo fare insieme.   
Finisco solo per gridare rabbioso ‘smettila fottutamente di disperarti’ che per me è un ‘smettila di lagnarti cazzo’ ma per lui non c’è più presa.   
È finita, è la fine.   
Mi spezzo, come dice la canzone, ma non c’è speranza.   
Vado alla deriva consapevolmente, perdo totalmente il controllo, lo insulto ogni volta che posso, non rispetto gli impegni, sono più per conto mio che con la band, sempre fatto, arrivo in ritardo, non mi presento agli appuntamenti. Lo ferisco in tutti i modi, perché so che per lui solo una cosa è stata realmente sacra, la musica, così se voglio ferirlo devo colpire lì, sulla musica.   
Faccio lo stronzo, divento un pessimo cantante, vado di merda nei live, a volte non mi presento, litighiamo furiosamente al cento percento delle volte.   
Così dopo che la situazione è diventata insostenibile, dopo l’ennesima che gli faccio, lui lascia la band e chiude gli Oasis.  
Non so se volessi arrivare a quello, ad un certo punto sono solo impazzito, volevo solo ferirlo e sapevo di dover colpire sulla musica, ma non pensavo che saremmo arrivati a questo, anche se era ovvio.   
Quando lo dice ai media, lo so da loro. Non lo so da lui.   
Ma non vado da lui, penso che questa volta finiremmo per ucciderci. Io me lo sento.   
Non ci vado.   
Mi butto nella droga e nell’alcool più che mai, mi distruggo meglio che posso, voglio morire, cerco di farlo.   
Non volevo perdere gli Oasis non perché mi importasse qualcosa di cantare e del gruppo, ma perché era il nostro punto di incontro.   
Perdere gli Oasis è come perdere definitivamente Noel e solo adesso che ci sono dentro capisco che non era questo ciò che volevo, che ho sbagliato di nuovo, per l’ennesima volta.   
Ma ero così disperato che non sapevo cosa facevo.   
Ed io ora senza di lui non ce la posso fare.   
Non mi parla, non mi cerca, non c’è un modo in cui io posso cancellare e tornare indietro.   
Non esiste nulla, è tutto finito.   
È tutto andato.   
È tutto morto.   
Io e lui siamo morti.   
Io lo sono.  
Così in piedi sulla cima di questo palazzo enorme, guardo giù e penso che se cado da quassù muoio sicuramente.   
Quando cerchi di ucciderti devi essere sicuro di farcela, perché se qualcosa va storto poi ti ritrovi come un vegetale e non potrai nemmeno correggere il tiro una seconda volta. Perché se vuoi morire che sei un vegetale, non riesci nemmeno a dirlo.   
Così sono sicuro che se ora mi butto da quassù, morirò.  
E lui saprà che l’ho fatto per lui, perché ha avuto paura di noi.   
Vivrà per sempre consapevole che mi sono ucciso per lui.  
Non mi importa, sarà perfetto così. Sarà davvero perfetto.   
Si dice che quando sali su un cornicione per buttarti giù capisci che vuoi vivere, provi qualcosa, vedi la vita che ti passa davanti, vedi dio, qualcosa succede.   
Ma non succede nulla. Non provo nulla.   
Non sono nemmeno spaventato dal buttarmi.   
Non provo niente. Non provo un cazzo di niente.  
Non rivedo la mia vita. Non desidero nulla.  
Mi giro, mi siedo un’ultima volta.   
Non si torna indietro.   
Bene così.   
Noel deve sapere quanto lo amavo.   
Tiro fuori il telefono e guardo una nostra foto salvata, una delle più belle. Lui rideva. Noel rideva sempre poco, non gli piaceva il suo sorriso, con me poi il più delle volte non aveva di certo voglia di ridere.   
Ma qua ride e io lo abbraccio saltandogli sopra.  
Sarai stato felice almeno per un momento?  
Perché tutto ciò he ho fatto, l’ho fatto sempre per te, per renderti felice.   
Mi sono avvicinato alla musica perché piaceva a te, ho imparato a cantare perché tu volevi fare una band ma non eri gran ché col microfono, ho cercato uno stile unico che potesse piacere fino a rovinarmi le corde vocali, per te.   
Ho fatto questo gruppo del cazzo per te.   
Ho cantato le tue canzoni per anni ed anni, tutta roba tua, tutto quel che volevi e dicevi.   
Per te.   
Ti ho mai reso felice, alla fine, o ti ho solo rovinato la vita?   
Mi lascio cadere sul fianco e stringo il telefono con la sua immagine, mentre piango di nuovo lacrime amare.   
Quell’amaro in fondo alla gola che ti fa affondare.   
Non sono pronto a morire, non potrei più pensare a lui. Ho bisogno di pensare a lui ancora un po’.   
Non amerò più nessuno in quel modo.  
Non disperarti, non piangere, non avere paura, sii coraggioso.   
Ma io sto male, invece. Ed ho paura. E sono un codardo.   
Mi manchi da morire.   
Dio come odio il mondo, non siamo noi ad essere sbagliati, è il mondo ad esserlo.   
Dio, come odio. Come odio. odio.”


End file.
